With a little help from my friends
by Seni-x
Summary: The Big war is over... Precisely one year and a day after that other funeral, their hero is buried too... Oneshot songfic


**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter ain't mine and never will be… Oh, I'm so sad! **

**The song is from Joe Cocker - y'all know him? It's a very nice song and fitting, I believe.**

**A/N: Hopefully you all like it. You know the drill? Read and Review **

Rows and rows of people started to come to the open field.

Hermione and Ron saw it all happen, but not really.

How could it happen so quickly? So suddenly?

Why hadn't they done anything to stop them of hurting him?

_What would you do if I sang out of tune,  
Would you stand up and walk out on me?  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
And I'll try not to sing out of key._

Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape – out of all people – closed the row of saddened looks. Everybody sat down on the white chairs, conjured up by the magnificent magic of Hermione. In front of all the rows, oh how much it reminded them all of the dreadful days only one year ago. How much of a coincidence was it – two of the bravest men – dying and buried one year and a week apart from each other.

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends_

He had forbidden them to follow him.

'_It's my fight! Not yours!'_

'_Why? Let us come and fight with you!'_

'_NO!'_

_He ran away…_

They had run after him immediately. "Wait!"

He didn't look back but jumped into the fight as if his life depended on it.

Ironically, it did.

_What do I do when my love is away  
(Does it worry you to be alone?)  
How do I feel by the end of the day,  
(Are you sad because you're on your own?)_

Ron and Hermione followed him and curses flew everywhere.

The fight seemed to go on and on. Curses, jinxes and dead people fell everywhere around them.

They didn't bother to even look whether or not it was from their side or not – until…

Ron fell down. A greenish light struck him and Harry yelled.

'NO!'

_No, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends_

Harry ran over. "Ron! Are you all right!"

Hermione, who had already bent down, looked up at Harry.

"Yes, go back! Fight and win!"

Harry jumped up and by doing that, just missed the deadly curse send to him by Voldemort.

'You – damn you! I'll kill you!'

_Do you need anybody  
I need somebody to love  
Could it be anybody  
I want somebody to love._

That was the last thing they had heard Harry say. His last words was a bloody curse and a treat. Hermione sometimes thought back of that moment and knew, if that would be any ordinary school day, she would've scolded Harry for it. But now…

It was ironic – someone who never wanted to kill anybody in his whole life – to hear that person say he'll kill somebody. Even if that person was Voldemort.

Yes, **_WAS._**

For Voldemort, the reign of terror was in fact dead.

As dead as he could ever be – him and all his Horcruxes.

Unfortunately, he took Harry with him.

_Would you believe in a love at first sight  
Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time  
What do you see when you turn out the light  
I can't tell you but I know it's mine,_

'We are here to celebrate a hero's life. A true hero, who gave his young life to save all ours. He fought with all his might, even when there hadn't been anyone to believe him in times. Somehow, Harry always got the courage to go on and rescue us for the tenth time.'

Some of the spectators slightly smiled, remembering his heroic acts during their school career.

The Basilisk, Dementors and in his fourth, their fourth year the return of Voldemort.

No one had cared to believe, but only a few friends.

Those friends who were now sitting on front row, crying silently, missing their close friend.

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends_

The funeral was nearing its ending. Hermione and Ron stood up and walked towards the altar.

Looking down the coffin, their heart stopped for a moment.

It was final, he was gone forever.

'Our friend, Harry. He was one of a kind and could have a bloody temper.' Ron chuckled slightly, but everybody could see he had trouble not breaking down.

Hermione on the other, was pinching herself really hard. Her lips trembled and when she spoke, her voice cracked sometimes.

After they had finished, a couple of people started applauding. Others followed. Some even got up, teary eyed, and an honour-salute followed from the Centaurs, the Lake-inhabitants and other magical creatures.

_Do you need anybody  
I just need someone to love  
Could it be anybody  
I want somebody to love._

Slowly everybody started to part away. Ron and Hermione took each others hand, waiting for the last ones to disappear towards Hogwarts Castle.

They turned towards the Lake and stared towards it. Tears went down Hermione's cheeks and she looked to the grass. Such life in it, so green - it was Summer setting in, but for them it would always stay a bit of winter in their hearts. Suddenly Ron blinked – he startled. Hermione felt his hand twitch and looked at her friend's face.

'What's wrong?'

He just nodded towards the Lake.

Hermione followed his gaze and gasped too as the feeling took her over too.

They could swear that Harry was there, looking from out of the sky. They could feel – even see his presence. He was letting them know that he was there, witnessing his own funeral and acknowledging the fact that they had tried to save him but failed

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
With a little help from my friends._

Over the lake, Hermione and Ron noticed the final assurance they would've need to make sure they weren't imagining the feelings, the thoughts or Harry.

A beautiful snowy owl, called Hedwig, soared away, gently and gracingly into the sun

- shining - as she set – the most scarlet red they had ever seen.

Maybe he wasn't gone. Not really forever.


End file.
